Everything Starts With A Wedding
by angie93
Summary: It's her wedding day, the best and worst day of her life, all because a football head man told her that he loves her. R&R... AXH!


**Everything starts with a wedding**

This was her wedding day. The start of a marriage, a new way of life, a new chapter. She was excited. In few more minutes, the wedding was going to start. And there she was, in the bride room with all the bridesmaids, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, even Lila and Olga. All of them were checking that nothing went wrong.

"Girls, can you leave just a sec, I want some time to think."

"Sure Helga." They said

"Are you gonna be all right?" Phoebe said

"Yeah, Pheebs." She said. _'I can't believe it. I'm going to marry today. This is going to be perfect. I'll walk through the aisle with Bob, say my vows, and I do. And of course have a heck of honeymoon, with my beloved David.'_ She though while she was looking in the mirror. Suddenly someone knocks the door. "You can come in now girls." But it wasn't any of the bridesmaids; it was her first love, a boy with green eyes, blonde hair, and a football head. "Arnold! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Helga, I could wait anymore." He approaches to her

"What are you talking about?"

"Helga, I love you."

"What?!"

"I love you since sixth grade. I didn't have the guts to tell you all these years. I was afraid that you didn't love me back." She was speechless.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I really mean it, Helga."

"I can't believe you, football head, why do you have to tell now? In this day? You know how much pain you have caused me?" now he was speechless. "I used to love you since I was three. I stopped to bother you, because I want you to love me, but I saw that, that was never going to happened, I was just a friend to you, I tried to get over you, I dated a lot of guys, neither of them help me to. Until college, I met David, he was different and he knew about you, he helped me, and I fall for him. Now you are late, I'm getting married with him in half an hour." She was crying, she sat in front of the mirror. And he did the same.

"That's why I say I was sorry, I did the same like you, but I wouldn't fall in love with someone else, because I know that you are perfect for me, and no one else, just you. I just wanted for you to know, I want you happy, if David is what you want, I'll be ok, and I'll be the first to congratulate him." He kissed her and left the room. "Love you Helga." Helga looked at her self on the mirror, she looked fine, the makeup didn't ran too much, just a little clean up would be fine. All the bridesmaids return to the room.

"Helga what happened to your makeup?" Rhonda said

"We work so much in it, baby sister." Olga said

"Is just that I realized that I'm going to be Helga Matthews."

"AWW!" All the bridesmaids said

"Girls can you leave me alone with Phoebe? I just want to make sure of one thing."

"Sure, little sister. Let's check if everything is ready, girls." They went out

"What's the matter Helga?"

"Arnold was here.

" "Oh my! What happened?"

"He said that he love me. And I told him that I used to. What should I do Phoebe?"

"Well, you are getting married today. You'll know what to do."

"How much time do I have?"

"Umm… ten minutes."

"Everything is setup, right?"

"Yeah, and everyone has arrived."

"Do I look fine?"

"Gorgeous"

"Call Big Bob in five, I'll be ready."

"Calling" She left. _'Ok, Helga, you can do this.'_ It was time for the ceremony, everyone was in their places. They only wait few second for the music started.

"You look beautiful Helga"

"Thanks, dad." She smiled, and started to walk through the aisle. And there they were David in front of her and Arnold on the bench. Both men that she love. Big Bob gave her to David. It was time.

"We're here all together to celebrate the union of this lovely couple. David you may start with your vows." The Father said

"Helga, since the moment that I met you, I thought that you were the most beautiful woman, and you still are. This day, here in front of all our family and friends, a want you to know, that I always going to love you and take care of you, no matter wha, I'll do it. For me you're amazing, full of surprises that I want to know. I want to be the father of your child, the light of your life, because you're of mine." She was crying of happiness, well that's what people thought.

"Now it's your turn Helga." The father said

"David" She smiled. "What can I say?" she sighed. "I can't believe that it's difficult for me to say my vows, because you know I write poetry. It's difficult to find the words that could express what I feel for you. You're an amazing man, I'm lucky for it. I even can't wait for us to begging this new chapter of our lives. I can just say you that I'm excited, happy, and in love for it and for you."

"AWW" Everybody said

"David, do you accept Helga as your future wife?"

"I do, with all my heart."

"Helga, do you accept David as your future husband?" She looked at everyone, especially at Arnold. "I … do."

"If someone doesn't like that this couple be in holy matrimony, speak now or never." No one make a noise. "I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They kissed and everyone cheer.

As they were leaving the church, everyone congratulated them. As Arnold said, he was the first to do it. Helga just smiled and hugged him. It was a lovely wedding everyone enjoy it, well almost everyone. It ended at twelve, and they left the next day to Paris. So, they stay in the most luxurious hotel in Hillwood. First they check in, went to the wedding suite, ordered wine and some strawberries. David was serving the wine, while Helga was on the bathroom. She went out with a robe. They start kissing, as he was taking of his clothes, and the robe, it was like they didn't have enough of the other, as they do it. Then they took a bubble bath, ate strawberries and drank more wine.

For surprised, she got pregnant on the first night of the honeymoon. They had a little girl, and named her Angie. She was a gorgeous girl as her mother, with her eyes and his brown hair. She was talented with a beautiful voice, and very intelligent.

Angie was nine when David died. They were being robbed. Before the robbers went upstairs and kill them, he defended his family. He fight, but one of them shot him near the heart and left. They already had called the police. That was the worst night for the family. The day after the funeral they moved back to Hillwood. Bought a little house near of Phoebe and Gerald.

"Helga, how you doing?" Gerald said

"I'm dealing with it, Geraldo."

"Is Angie ok?"

"Yeah, she's a tough girl."

"Like her mother." Phoebe said. "Hey! We already bought your new book."

"Really? And you like it?"

"It's amazing we read it all the nights." Gerald said

"Great, I knew you would like it. What…"

"Sorry guys, I was stuck on the traffic." Arnold had entered. "Helga! How are you?" He was surprised

"I'm fine football head. You?"

"Fine, thanks." Arnold said

"Pheebs can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Helga." They went to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"You tell him to come, right?"

"Of course Helga, he is our friend."

"You knew that I still love him."

"Yes, and he does too."

"Anyway it's still soon for me, I mean I do love him, but also love David."

"And you always going to, but he passed away. You need to be happy, just take it slow."

"Thanks Pheebs."

"Welcome" They return to the living room. "Well boys, want watch a movie?"

"Yeah" They said The movie ended

"I have to pick up Angie. Arnold wanna come?"

"Sure" Arnold said, they went to her car. "Ready to meet Angie?"

"Sure, why not?"

"She's gonna be crazy."

"Why?"

"Because, she's a big fan of yours, football head."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just wait." She laughed. "Mom, dad, I'm here."

"Helga, we were just gonna leave." Miriam said

"Where?"

"Your father has a business dinner, Olga was helping Angie to get ready, but now you're here."

"She's in Olga's room?"

"Yes, dear."

"Wait here Arnoldo." She went upstairs

"Look Angie, mom's here." Olga said

"Thanks Olga. Angie I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Angie said

"You'll see." They went downstairs. "Angie this is…"

"Ahhhhh! Arnold Shortman!"

"Told you football head."

"Hi Angie, nice to meet you." She was speechless. "Your mother told me that you love my work."

"Yes, I do. But mom, how do you know Arnold Shortman?"

"You can call me Arnold"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it Arnold Shortman is here, and he wants me to call him Arnold!"

"Well honey, believe it or not, I know him since I was three. We met at the urban tots preschool." Helga said

"Oh my god!"

"Let's go to our home, there you can talk more with him."

They arrived; Helga made hot chocolate, for them. "Arnold, I have all the magazines that has pictures of yours. Can you sing them?"

"Sure why not? Everything for the daughter of Helga"

"I have them right here. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, hit."

"What's the feeling for been in many places?"

"What can I tell you? It's amazing; maybe you can come with me in one trip."

"I love that. Mom, can I go?"

"When you're older."

"At eighteen."

"First college, then you can go."

"Crimany! Ok, I'm already half way."

"I don't want to upset you, but it is your bed time, get ready."

"But mom, Arnold is here."

"You can talk with him any day, let's go." Angie sighed

"Goodnight Arnold."

"Same to you Angie." She left the room. "So are you also going to bed?"

"No. More chocolate?"

"No thanks. She's beautiful, like you."

"Yeah, she is. I can tell you that this is her best day." She giggled. "This is what she need now, now that...." She started to cry. "I still can't believe he's gone." He hugged her

"You're gonna be ok, I'm here for both of you." She cried all the night with him holding her, around twelve they fell asleep

"Mom! Are you doing the breakfast? Where are you? Mom?" She found them on the couch sleeping with his arms around her

"Huh? Oh god! Angie!" Helga said surprised. "What time is it?" She stood up and waked Arnold

"It's seven o'clock. Why Arnold is still here?"

"Um… we were catching up, and we fell asleep." She laughed nervously. "Right Arnold?"

"Yeah" He yawned

"Ok, mom can you make pancakes?"

"Sure, get ready for school." Angie left to her room. "Thanks last night Arnold; I really need it." She hugged him

"It was no problem, Helga."

"Want some pancakes?"

"Yes please, I'm starving." They went to the kitchen, Helga started to cooked, and Arnold helped her

"So, tell me, where do you live?"

"You know were I live."

"The boarding house?"

"Yes, I take charge of it when my grandparents ..."

"Sorry Arnold."

"It's ok." He ate a piece of pancake. "This are delicious, Helga. The best I ever tasted."

"Thanks Hair boy."

Angie came in. "Hair boy? Why do you call him like that?" Angie said, they laughed.

"Because your mother used to torment me at your age."

"What?! You torment him?!"

"Yeah, I used to, not now."

"She has a lot of nicknames. Like football head, Arnoldo, hair boy, and more, but those are her favorites."

"Especially football head." She laughed

"I can't believe it. You were his bully at nine years. And you didn't say anything?"

"She didn't do anything, just annoyed me, never beat me." Angie looked at her mother incredulous while they were laughing. "So you're in fourth grade"

She nodded. "This is her first day; she's going to our school."

"P.S. 118? Wow! Maybe you could have Mr. Simmons as your teacher." He laughed and Helga rolled her eyes

"Who?"

"He was our teacher, honey. Are you done?"

"Yes, mom."

"Let's go. Come on Arnold, I'll leave you at home."

"Thanks, but I have to go with Gerald."

"Whatever floats your boat, football head." They left the house.

Angie was excited and nervous for her first day the day before, but now all what she could think was Arnold. "Are you anxious?" Helga said

"Yes but, I don't care of school right now." She said with a matter-o-factly tone

"Why? It's a new school, new friends…"

"Because I met Arnold Shortman, and he's your friend! Why you didn't mention it before?"

"It's difficult for me."

"Why?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course"

"Sure?"

"Yes mom, now tell me."

She sighed. "The reason that I didn't talk about him, was because I loved him."

"What?! You loved him!" She said in shock

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Since the moment I met him. But I knew that we were never going to happen, so I tried to get over him. I dated a lot of guys, but it didn't work. Then I get to college and I met your father, he was amazing, we became friends, we go out and then he proposed."

"And you stopped loving him."

"No"

"Did you ever stop?"

"No"

"Wait! You marry my dad, but you were still in love with Arnold? Did you love my dad? Or it was a loveless marriage."

"Of course I loved your father, I still do." They arrived to school. "It wasn't a loveless marriage. When it was our wedding, it was the best and worst day of my life. Because Arnold told me that he was in love with me, since sixth grade." She started to cry a little bit. "And I told him that he was late, I was going to marry your father, and I did. I cried before the ceremony after he told me, but I already make a choice. When I was with your father I didn't care of him at all, it was different. I'm happy for marry for father, I don't regret anything, don't you ever think otherwise."

"Did you ever thought, what could happened if you didn't?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I did once. But then a doctor told me I was pregnant of you, I was so happy, that didn't matter anymore. I was going to have a baby with David." She looked at her in the eyes. "Look, I want you to understand that I'm never going to forget your father, he was more than a husband to me, he was my friend. Got it?"

"Yeah mom."

"Now get in before you're late. I'll see you at home."

"Bye mom." She went inside the school. As every child would be with that kind of news, she wasn't happy, but she understands her.

Only three months had passed since the death of David, and Arnold and Helga became closed as they used to. They were out with Phoebe and Gerald in a restaurant, Angie was with Olga and her cousins. "Hey Pheebers, wanna dance?"

She giggled. "Sure Gerald." They left, leaving them alone

"Wanna dance Helga?"

"Hell yeah." He took her hand, and walked to the dance floor. They started to move with the music, suddenly in change to a slow song. He took her by the waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking at each other. _'Man, she looks so hot in that dress.'_ He thought. _'He looks so handsome. Crimany! I want to kiss him so bad.'_ They were leaning to kiss.

"Hey! The food is here." Gerald said

"Gerald!" Phoebe said to him. They sat and enjoyed the dinner, after the dessert they decided to dance more before they go. And they there were again, at rhythm of the music, as loud it could get. They were starting to get hot. Helga couldn't resist more, and she kissed him. He didn't care and kissed her back. She took him, to her car and drive to the nearest house. She quickly opened the door, and he lifted her to her room. Starting to take of her clothes, and his, leaving them naked. In this moment he was letting out all that he kept for years, as for her this was one of her wishes coming true. Both of them didn't remembered how they left the restaurant the day after. All they know is that they had the most amazing night, that night they were as one. It was nine thirty in the morning. And Helga didn't pick Angie last night. So, Olga was leaving her right now.

"It looks that your mother is here. Steve! Justin! Help Angie with her stuff."

"Sure, mom." Justin said

"Hey Angie! You left you bag." Steve said

"Thanks Steve. Mom! I'm home."

"Maybe she's up stairs." Olga said. "Justin, knock you aunt's, is sure that she's sleeping."

He went upstairs to her room, knocked the door, and heard a noise, he entered. "Hey Hel…wow!" He went outside really fast before she noticed, and went downstairs

"What happen?" Olga said

"Helga isn't alone in there, mom. I think she's with Arnold" he whispered

"Really Justin?" Steve said. _'Good one baby sister! But not a good time for discover it.'_

"Shut it guys! Angie doesn't need to know that." Olga said

"What's the matter? My mom, it's there?" Angie said

"Yes it is, honey. Why you boys make the breakfast, and I wake up your mother. What about pancakes?"

"No, I already had pancakes, maybe a french toast."

"Sure. Justin you are he master, hit it." Steve said

They started the breakfast, while Olga was going to Helga's room. "Helga wake up!" She said before entering to the room

She yawned. "What the...Olga are you there?" She said, Arnold was waking up

"Yes, I'm here."

"Oh Shit!"

"Are you decent?"

"Um… yeah come." She did, they were under the sheets, but now with some clothes on. She entered looking at them really happy and angry

"Tell me she didn't see anything."

"She didn't, it was Justin."

"Shit!"

"You're lucky that he's sixteen, and that he sees you like a friend. Thank god he already know about this! What happened?"

"…" he was going to answered

"Don't! I don't want to hear it or have am image in my mind. You owe me one, for telling the boys to get distracted Angie, before she looked for you. Now I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks Olga." They said, as she left the room

"Wow! Is she always like this?" he said

"Sometimes. So…" She said

"What are we going to do?"

"I could tell the boys to ask Angie to show them her photographs, and you could get out and return like you were just coming."

"That sounds fine." He said

She went downstairs. "Hi mom."

"Hi dear. How was yesterday?"

"Great, Steve and Justin took me to dinoland."

"Really, that's great. Boys can I talk to you just for a sec."

"Sure, Helga." They said

"I could say for you that you had a great night." Steve said

"Shot it or I'll tell your mother that you already lost your virginity," She pointed Steve. "and that you sneak out, all the nights." She turned to Justin. They were in silence. "Now if you don't want that to happened, you'll tell Angie that you want to see her photographs and keep her in her room, while Arnold is getting out. Got it?"

"Yeah" They said, turned to Angie, and took her upstairs

"Arnold you can come out." He went downstairs really fast. Helga called them to get down. "Suddenly" someone knock the door. "Angie, can you open the door?"

"Sure mom." She opened. "Arnold!"

"Hey Angie! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. You're just in time for breakfast." She didn't realize that everyone was trying to hide their laughs. She never found out what had happened that night. But they had to discus about it now.

"So, you still love me." He said

"Yeah, and you too."

"Yes, I said that I wouldn't fall in love with another woman."

"I lied to you before."

"When?"

"At my wedding, I never forget you Arnold."

"Then, why you told me that?"

"Because I already move on, I was going to marry David. But I never stopped to love you. I love you Arnold."

"I love you Helga." They kissed; it was eleven thirty, more or less. Angie stood up her bed o get some water she saw them when they told each other that.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Angie! Why you're awake?"

"I was going for a glass of water. But this is better than that. Are you together now?"

"Yes, we're. Now go to sleep." She left the room. "Now we have to talk with her." The next morning they talked to her, she was fine with it, well more than fine, she was so happy about it. They were almost a family again. That's what everyone wished. A couple of week later Arnold took Angie for a walk in the park.

"So, what you want to talk about?" She said

He sighed. "What you think about me?"

"Well, besides that you are a terrific photographer, you're a good person and really cool. Why do you ask?"

"What about that I'm your mom's boyfriend?"

"I love it. Why you didn't answer my question?"

"Because, I want to marry your mother, but first I like to know your opinion." She was speechless. "So, what you think?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you to marry her. That would be awesome! When you're gonna ask her?"

"I wanna do it on Chez Paris."

"But we need a reason to go first."

"Like what?"

"What if you said that you're going to some place to take pictures and you're in charge of the entire project."

"That could work. Now, let's go for the ring." They left the park, and went to the nearest jewelry. There were many rings that Angie like, but only one she loved. It was a diamond ring with two sapphires on the side. That was the one.

"Let's go for the ice cream now." They arrived to her house. Helga was writing her new book. They had everything planned

"Hi mom!"

"Hi! Oh! You bring ice cream, great, but that is after dinner. What do you want?"

"I made reservation on Chez Paris."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I'm in charge of a new project of work."

"That's great Arnold! At what time did you made the reservations?"

"In an hour. Get ready."

They went to Chez Paris, ate the dinner, and dessert. It was the moment of truth. Arnold raised his glass pretending to make a toast for his job.

"For so long, I have been in love with you Helga. I saw how you marry other person, I didn't care, I was happy because you were happy. Now we're her together, as we once wished. You always had been the one for me. So, I'll ask you now. Helga will you marry me?"

"Doi! Of course I will." She kissed him, and took the ring.

A month later, they were standing on the beach, saying to each other their vows, in front of their closest friends and family.

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheer.

They had a lovely ceremony. They were about to served the wine. "No thanks." Helga said

"Why you don't want wine?" Arnold ask her

"Because, I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you later."

"I'm going to be a sister?" Angie said

"Yes you're honey."

They had twin boys, one was just like Helga but with his eyes, they called him David. Angie wanted to call him in memory of his father. And the other one had her eyes and a football head like his, they named him as his grandpa, Phil.

* * *

**Tadda! The End! jajaja i hope you like it, this came just after i finished the chapter five of this is love, i was really inspired jajaja R&R!!!**


End file.
